


Gusmas 2012 Drabbles 21 to 30

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: community: qaf_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten Drabbles written for IJ's Gusmas 2012 challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gusmas 2012 Drabbles 21 to 30

**Author's Note:**

> Written for IJ's Gusmas 2012 challenge. 100 words each. The names of the prompts are the titles for each drabble.
> 
> * * *

**21\. Title:** Fireplace  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
 **Timeframe:** Post Season Five

Fireplace  
by Severina

“Jesus FUCK!” Brian jumped back from the fireplace grate, fanned frantically at the outpouring of billowing soot.

“I told you!” Justin said, throwing up his hands. “I told you the chimney needed to be cleaned, but noooo, you had to build a fire!”

Brian wiped at his face and succeeded in only smearing the grime into his skin; glanced sorrowfully at the rug. “This is a Kerman,” he gritted out.

“Plus the kitchen sink leaks, and there’s mold in the rec room, and—“

“Your point?”

“I can have the realtor on the phone in five minutes.”

Brian sighed. “Do it.”

**22\. Title:** Hannukah  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Ben/Michael, Brian/Justin  
 **Timeframe:** Post Season Five

Hannukah  
by Severina

“It’s Jenny Rebecca’s first Hannukah,” Michael frets. “I don’t know anything about Hannukah! Are we supposed to bring a gift? I think we’re supposed to bring a gift.”

“There _are_ eight craaaazy nights,” Justin says with a smirk.

Michael blinks, turns panicked eyes to Ben. “He’s right. We should be bringing a gift!”

“Relax, Mikey,” Brian drawls from the sofa, flipping lazily through a magazine. “You show up, light a candle, listen to a prayer. Then you eat. That’s Hannukah.”

“We need a gift!” 

Ben sighs. “Just breathe.”

“Next year,” Justin puts in, “no coffee for Michael.”

Ben grins. “Noted.”

**23\. Title:** Cars, Trains, Buses and Planes  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Brian, Ted  
 **Timeframe:** Post Season Five

Cars, Trains, Buses and Planes  
by Severina

“You’re in business class,” Ted said, “of course. Row 3. You’ve got the tickets?”

“Yes.”

“Your reservation in Paris is with Avis. I’ll call later to confirm. Wouldn’t want you getting stuck with a compact.”

“Fine.”

“I put your Eurail passes with the plane tickets. Just make sure they’re still—“

“Theodore,” Brian gritted out.

“It’s not every day a man surprises the love of his life with a whirlwind European vacation,” Ted said. “I just want to make sure everything goes as planned.”

“You’re a good friend, Theodore,” Brian said. “Now get out of my office before I kill you.”

**24\. Title:** Glittering Lights  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Brian/Justin, Ted, Emmett, Debbie  
 **Timeframe:** Post Season Five

Glittering Lights  
by Severina

The entire front of the hospital was awash in glittering lights, the building and every tree on the property twinkling.

“Ooooh, pretty!” Emmett clapped.

“Ooooh, wasteful,” Brian snarked.

“They do it to encourage people to donate during the holiday season,” Debbie said, smacking him on the arm. 

Michael whistled. “Can you imagine what their electricity bill is?”

“My point exactly,” Brian said. “Maybe they should use that money for their new wing.”

“They did a lot for me,” Justin said softly.

The donation the hospital received later that week was anonymous. Construction on the new wing began in the spring.

**25\. Title:** Somehow I Always Knew This Would Happen  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Brian/Justin, Debbie, Jennifer  
 **Timeframe:** Post Season Five

Somehow I Always Knew This Would Happen  
by Severina

Jennifer covered her eyes. “Oh god,” she whispered.

“MOM!” Justin scrambled from beneath Brian, grabbed frantically for the blanket. “What the fuck?”

Brian grinned. “Hello, Jennifer. You look particularly lovely this evening.”

Justin glared before turning back to his mother. “Have you heard of _knocking_? What are you even doing here?”

“There’s a showing later and I just wanted to make sure the house was—“

“Huh,” Debbie said from behind her. She took in the rumpled bed, the flushed and naked men. Snapped her gum and put an arm over Jennifer’s shoulders. “Come on, kid,” she said. “Brian’s got tequila.”

**26\. Title:** The Gap Between Concept and Execution  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Brian  
 **Timeframe:** Season Two

The Gap Between Concept and Execution  
by Severina

“Why should you get him something?” Melanie asked. “To prove that you’re not a complete douche for once.”

“Don’t be an asshole!” Debbie squacked. 

“It’s his birthday, Brian. It’s important to him,” Lindsay said. She grinned, rested her head on his shoulder. “It’s important to you that you show you care, even if you won’t admit it.”

Brian steepled his fingers, leaned back in his office chair and blanked out the noise of hallway chatter. Hiring the escort came to him in a flash of insight. The guy even looked like Justin’s favourite model.

Justin was going to love it.

**27\. Title:** Solstice  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Ben/Michael, Debbie  
 **Timeframe:** Post Season Five

Solstice  
by Severina

“You boy don’t have to walk me home,” Debbie said. “I’m not exactly an invalid, you know.”

Michael shrugged. “We’re heading that way, anyway.”

“How is it already dark?” Deb grumbled. “I get up to come to work and it’s dark. I leave for home and it’s dark. I’ve forgotten what the goddamn sun looks like!”

“Maybe this will help,” Michael suggested, pushing an envelope into her mittened hands. He grinned at Ben as she fumbled with the tickets, stared at them blankly.

“What the fuck is this? Turks and Caicos?”

“It’s just us saying we love you,” Ben said.

**28\. Title:** I Wanna Feel You From The Inside  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
 **Timeframe:** Post Season Five

I Wanna Feel You From The Inside  
by Severina

“Have you noticed how every club plays this song at least once during the night?” Justin asked, watching the men at Sizzle gyrate on the dance floor. “Sometimes twice.”

“It’s not just clubs,” Brian answered. “Every pub, tavern and drinking establishment.”

“I heard a muzak version at the grocery store last week.”

Brian shuddered.

“It’s so predictable,” Justin continued. 

“Boring.”

“Like we as gay men can be so easily manipulated by the inane lyrics of some song.”

Brian leaned his elbows on the bar.

Justin took a sip of his beer.

“So,” Brian said. “Wanna head home and fuck?”

“Absolutely.”

**29\. Title:** Bigger, Brighter, Better  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
 **Timeframe:** Post Season Five

Bigger, Brighter, Better  
by Severina

‘It’s not about getting him the biggest present,” Justin pointed out reasonably.

“I know that, sunshine.”

“And it’s not about proving to Melanie that you have a bigger dick than she does.”

“Also aware.”

“Then why?”

“Gus needs this,” Brian said.

Justin quirked a brow. “He needs an electric car?”

“It only goes 2 miles an hour,” Brian said, glancing up from the computer screen. “And he’ll love it.”

“They live in an apartment!”

Brian shrugged. “He can keep it at Britin.”

“Brian.”

Brian ignored him and clicked the order button. Delivery in three days.

He smiled. “Take that, Melanie.”

**30\. Title:** Christmas Eve  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Brian/Justin, Ben/Michael, Emmett, Ted, Debbie  
 **Timeframe:** Post Season Five

Christmas Eve  
by Severina

“It’s a traditional Christmas,” Emmett explained when they were all seated in the living room. “There’s chestnut for roasting over an open fire, and corn for popping—“

“Good thing I brought my fireproof gloves,” Brian said.

“—and there’s figgy pudding—“

Michael looked at Ted blankly. 

“Pudding made with figs?” Ted suggested with a shrug.

“—and I even made some wassail—“

“What the fuck is wassail?” Debbie asked. “Sounds like something that’ll land us in the hospital.”

“It’s just mulled cider, Deb,” Ben reassured her.

“What the fuck is mulled cider?”

Emmett threw up his hands.


End file.
